


gone to the dogs

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt: Sees art of Obito with kittehs. Dies. Resurrects to think, 'Transformation jutus. PEOPLE COULD BE ANIMAGI.' Now I have a want for Obito and A MASSIVE WHITE WOLF DOG (with an eye scar and Sharingan) because Kakashi would turn into a massive wolf dog to not have to do anything. Paperwork? Sorry, zero opposable thumbs. Actually teach kids? Nope, gonna chase them to raise their endurance. (Sad feels: being a wolf dog to avoid dealing with everyone dying.... TAT)





	gone to the dogs

“I swear to god, you are the biggest asshole in existence,” Obito tells the massive white wolf-dog sprawled across the couch. He gets a happy huff in response, and Kakashi rolls over, offering his belly. 

“No,” Obito says flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. “No, you do not get  _belly rubs_  for traumatizing your genin.  _I_  am the one who had to convince them it was safe to come out of the Forest of Death. Do you  _know_  what Kushina would have done to you if you were the reason her son got eaten by a giant bear? Because I don’t think puppy eyes would save you.”

Kakashi rolls over, whines, and drops his head on his paws, giving Obito a pitiful look. 

Obito knows  _exactly_  what that one means, and he narrows his eye. “You bastard. I am fully aware you dragged me out of that cave-in, but even that isn’t enough to get me to ward Kushina off of you forever. Man up, and I mean that fucking  _literally,_ you jerk. _”_

There’s a long, considering pause. Then Kakashi groans loudly, heaves himself off the couch - 

And slinks under the coffee table.

Un- _fucking_ -believable. 

“I hate you,” Obito tells him. “Fine. Sleep there. I’m locking the bedroom door. Good luck getting in without  _opposable thumbs_  tonight, asshole.”

 


End file.
